


Of Glasses and Boy Parts

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot Collection, Praise Kink, WestAllen Smut Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Westallen one-shots that I write as I'm inspired.</p><p>Chapter 1: 12 year old Iris hates her new glasses, but adult Iris has a newfound appreciation for them.</p><p>Chapter 2: “You know, you’re beautiful when you come.”</p><p>Chapter 3: First and foremost, Barry Allen is a scientist.</p><p>And yes, he was very studious in the science of Iris West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written just under the wire of Day 5 of Westallen Smut Week: Freaky Friday (kinks and whatnot).
> 
> 12 year old Iris hates her new glasses, but adult Iris has a newfound appreciation for them. Inspired by this lovely gif: 

Glasses.

12 year old Iris West kicked a rock as she walked with her dad back to their house from the car. That’s what the eye doctor told her dad at the appointment that she was taken out of school for. She should have never told her dad about the headaches and blurriness that kept creeping into her eyesight, even if she did get out of school early. But she did and now she has a pair of glasses sitting on her face, setting her up for even more nicknames. As if being constantly called Curly-Q wasn’t enough, glasses had to be added to the mix. 

Joe West knocked on their front door and listened for noises inside their house. When he hears none, he smiles with pride as he unlocks the door to find Barry sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework. Barry looked up from his homework to greet his foster dad when his eyes fell on Iris and her new glasses. “What’s with the glasses?” was the first words out of his mouth. Iris blushed at that and ducked her head. Joe put an arm around Iris’s shoulders. 

“Iris needed glasses because of her eyesight. And she looks very lovely in them, doesn’t she?” Joe asked pointedly. 

“Right!” Barry nodded vigorously, “She...I mean, you look very nice.” 

Iris made a face and glared at Barry. “No, I don’t. Stop lying, Barry,” she said. Iris looked at her dad and Barry and shook her head, “I’m going upstairs to do my homework.”

Iris heard a knock on her room an hour later. “Come in, I guess,” said Iris. Barry stepped into her room and closed the door. 

“So….glasses, huh?” Barry said swinging his arms. 

“Yup, glasses,” Iris said. 

“You know, they don’t look bad.” 

“Yes they do,” Iris took the glasses off and placed them on her desk, “And now I’ve given people one more nickname to call me.” 

“Well, it’s not like they’re being mean about it. At least you’re not being called ‘teacher’s pet’ or ‘egghead.’” 

Iris nodded her head thoughtfully, “True….” 

“And besides, you really do look nice in them. The glasses, I mean.” 

Iris found herself pouting, “You really mean it, Barry?”  
“Of course!” Barry sat on her bed, “They make you look smart and cute. Not that you’re not already smart and cute…!” 

Iris held up her hand, “I get it, Barry.” 

“Good!” He then picked up her glasses and placed them on her face. “There,” he said, “You look great.” 

“Do I look ‘lovely’ like Dad said?” Iris asked, laughing. Barry laughed with her, but he couldn’t help but but think she was lovely, in every way. 

 

**Present day**

Iris took her glasses off to rub her eyes. This article will be the death of her! She should have never taken this assignment. Sports were Linda’s thing, other than hockey and some baseball with her dad, she never really paid much attention to sports, especially football (which this article was about). Linda owed her big time for this, like a shopping trip for new shoes, big. She replaced the glasses on her face and continued the article. Soon she hear the familiar ‘whoosh’ that let her know that Barry was done patrolling the city and had entered their shared apartment. 

“Hey, Iris,” said Barry before kissing her on the cheek. This was her life now. 

“How was patrolling?” Iris asked, turning her head from laptop to face him. 

“Pretty tame, actually. Just stopped a couple of robberies,” Barry replies as he takes his mask off. 

“Anything interesting I can report on?” Iris asked eagerly, turning back to her laptop. When she noticed he hadn’t responded, she turned back around, only to notice Barry was staring at her with a stupefied look. 

“What? Is there something on my face?”she asked while touching her face. 

“Glasses,” he said, pointing at her face. 

“Oh! I forgot they were even on for a minute,” Iris said, “My contacts were irritating my eyes, so I put back on my glasses. Guess it’s been awhile, huh?” 

Barry merely nodded, still wearing a dumbstruck look. 

“Okay….maybe you should get out of your suit now, Barry.” 

“Right!” Barry said, finally snapping out of his reverie. 

Iris went back to her troublesome article, laughing to herself as she waited the seconds it took for Barry to change out of his suit. She soon felt the couch depress slightly with the added weight of her boyfriend next to her. 

“So, what are you writing about?” he asked, sneaking a peek at her laptop screen. 

“Just an article for Linda. Although, I have a better question. What’s with the reaction to my glasses?” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Barry blushed, turning his head. 

Iris raised an eyebrow, casting a look over the top of her glasses, “Do you really expect me to believe that, especially after that scene earlier?” 

Barry faced Iris and sighed, “You’ll think it’s weird.” 

“I won’t think it’s weird, I promise. Scout’s honor!” 

“You were never a Scout, Iris.” 

“Just tell me!” 

Knowing that Iris will probably never let this go, he gave in. “Remember when you first got your glasses?” 

“Yeah, and you said I looked pretty and smart. Pretty charming for a 12 year old.” 

“Well, remember when you kept wearing them until you got contacts at seventeen?” 

“Yes…,” Iris nodded. 

“Well, let’s just say those glasses starred in many an adolescent fantasy…” 

Iris’s eyes widen behind her glasses, blinking in disbelief at Barry’s confession. “You mean to tell me that you fantasized about me in glasses?” she asked, “I mean, I already figured you were having those kind of thoughts about me in general back then, especially now. But, seriously, my glasses helped spark that?” 

“See? I knew you’d think it was weird!” exclaimed Barry. 

“I don’t think it’s weird! Okay, it’s a little weird. But why, though?” Iris wondered.  
Barry ran both his hands in hair in frustration. “I don’t know why, really,” he said, “Maybe it’s because I have a librarian kink or something. All I know is, I started having those dreams soon after you start wearing glasses and they just grew more explicit over time.” 

“Oh, really?” said Iris, closing her laptop and turning her body toward his. Linda’s article can wait. “Tell me about one, hon.” 

Barry, oblivious to Iris’s body language, started to tell her about the dream he had in college. 

About how he was in the library, cramming for a test, when she would appear behind him, defying the logic of them being at different schools. She would lean over his shoulder and ask in a quiet, breathy voice if he needed help studying. He would think about saying no, trying to be good. She’d ask again, biting his ear as she did. He would of course say yes, then. She’d sit next to him, lean over to read the book in front of him, pushing her glasses back in her face with one hand while her other hand crept up his leg till she cupped him through his pants. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, he slowly slipped his hand under the skirt she was wearing. Soon, books were forgotten, tossed off the table onto the floor, replaced with their bodies. How they tore each other's clothes off, hands running all over each other, their lips continuing to find their mate. 

As Barry pour his story out, Iris straddled his lap, glad that she was wearing her standard write-at-home clothes, consisting of old track shorts and Barry’s college sweatshirt. When Barry got to the part about having his fingers inside the fantasy Iris while kissing her neck, the real Iris kissed the real Barry, interrupting him. As Iris soon felt his lips on her neck and his fingers vibrating outside of her shorts, she breathlessly thanked her lucky stars her contacts were bothering her eyes. Maybe she start wearing her glasses around the apartment more. And maybe, just maybe, she can work on making Barry’s fantasy a reality…..


	2. “You know, you’re beautiful when you come.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my (extremely) late entry for Day 6 in the Westallen Smut Week. Day 6 was the free-for-all known as Smuttastic Saturday! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know, you’re beautiful when you come.”

Iris almost choked on her toothbrush. Why did Barry always have to say the weirdest shit at the most inconvenient times? She quickly spit out the toothpaste, rinsed out her mouth and stepped out of the bathroom to stare at her boyfriend. He was just sitting there on their bed, back against the headboard, giving her an innocent look. 

“Why would you say something like that, Bear?” 

“What?” Barry asked, “It’s true.” 

“But, why would you say that?” 

“I don’t know, just thinking about.” 

Iris sighed, walking over to sit with Barry. She stroked his face with her hand, marveling at this man. This man who thought nothing of saying that she was beautiful when she had an orgasm, because he sincerely believed it. 

“You really think that, don’t you?” she asked. 

Barry nodded, “Of course, I do.” 

He then tilted his head at Iris’s look of disbelief. “You don’t think so, Iris?” he asked. 

“I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest,” Iris shrugged, removing her hand from his face. 

“Why not?” 

“That’s not something I think about while I’m coming, Barry.” 

Barry had a thoughtful look on his face. “Would you like to know?” 

“Know what?”asked Iris, raising an eyebrow. 

“What you look like you come? How beautiful you are?” 

Iris’s eyes widen as she tried to process with Barry just said. Before she knew it, the word ‘yes’ fell out of her mouth. Barry eagerly smiled as he beckoned her to sit between his legs. When she did, Barry lifted her shirt (his Central City Lighting hockey shirt) until her chest was exposed. “Hold,” he said. Iris found herself holding the shirt up, like he asked. 

“Now look at the mirror,” Barry said, pointing at the dresser mirror that sits in front of their bed.  
Iris found herself obeying Barry, strangely turned on by this side of him. As Iris looked at the mirror, she saw Barry’s hands come around her, sliding up her stomach to cup her breasts. Iris’s breath quicken as she felt his hands start to vibrate while he caressed her breasts. When she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to revel in the feeling, Barry gently grasped her chin. 

“No, no. You have to look in the mirror to see,” Barry breathed in her ear, turning her head back to the mirror. Iris opened her eyes to see one of Barry’s hands slipping from her breast down to her panty-covered mound. As she bit her lip, she soon saw (and felt) his vibrating fingers pull her underwear to the side to slip inside her and she spread her legs to accommodate him. 

Iris’s breath quicken as the vibrating fingers rubbed tight little circles her clit. Every time her eyes drifted close, Barry would stop kissing her neck and stop vibrating his fingers until she open her eyes again. As waves of pleasure fell over her, she released one of her hands from the death grip she had on her shirt to cover the hand Barry was fucking her with. While she was drowning, Barry just chuckled darkly and pinched her nipple. The pain just thrilled Iris and caused her to moan in bliss. 

“You’re not paying attention, Iris. Don’t you want to see your beautiful face as you come?” asked Barry. 

Iris only hummed in response, completely lost in the world Barry created. He turned up the intensity of the hand inside her, causing Iris to gasp. Barry kept whispering encouraging words in her ear, telling her how exquisite she looked, how her moans were like music. If her mind wasn’t all but gone, she would have blushed at that. 

Iris soon reached her breaking point, begging Barry to just let her come, that she do anything, anything for him, just let her come! Barry let go her breast to seize her chin to make her face the mirror while he bit her neck and made his fingers vibrate even faster. With all these sensations colliding within her, Iris finally came, screaming Barry’s name. 

When she finally fell back to Earth, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen from biting them, her chest was heaving, her face was flushed and her eyes were looking dazed. As she laid slumped against Barry’s chest, Barry gently pulled her shirt down from her hands and proceeded to pull her panties off. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned, as she lifted her hips to help him get her soaked undies off. He tossed them to the side and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. “Hmmmm...I’m good,” Iris said, letting the sound of Barry’s heartbeat relax her while he stroked her arm. After several peaceful moments of silence, Iris tilted her head to kiss Barry. She poured her love and contentedness into that kiss. When they broke the kiss, their foreheads touched and a smile appeared on their faces. 

“Now, do you believe me when I say you’re beautiful when you come?” Barry asked.  
Laughter escaped Iris’s lips. Of course he would come back to what started all this. Iris turned her body around to face him, cupping his face while still laughing. 

“Yes, I believe you, now,” she said. 

She kissed his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. A wicked thought entered her mind as her hands slid slowly down his body before resting on the band of his boxer shorts. 

“Now, do _you_ know beautiful you are when you come?” Iris inquired, whispering in his ear, biting it. 

Barry gulped, shaking his head. An impish smile grew on Iris’s face as she slipped off his shorts. With his underwear now joining her panties, she gripped him, not surprised he was hard, especially after the show she just put on. 

“Now remember,” she purred, pumping him twice before putting her mouth around him “you have to look at the mirror to see….”


	3. The Science of Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, Barry Allen is a scientist. 
> 
> And yes, he was very studious in the science of Iris West.

First and foremost, Barry Allen is a scientist.

He’s been one ever since he was a kid and would ask his parents all sorts of questions, ever so curious about the world. So of course, his scientific curiosity was peaked when him and Iris started sleeping together. He wanted to know everything about her. What spots to kiss make her whimper. What light touches cause her breath to catch. Where to give a small bite to get her to moan. Oh yes, he was very studious in the science of Iris West. So, imagine his surprise when, during sex, he breathlessly mentioned how beautiful she looked riding him, how good she was at taking him in, Iris shuddered and kissed him, moving faster till she climaxed. Afterwards, when she asleep in his arms, the gears in Barry’s head turned. He had to admit, what had just happened was different. It wasn’t like sex with Iris was boring. They often tried new things, especially with his ability to vibrate his limbs. However, this was an interesting development, that required further study….

Iris West has always had an...interesting relationship with praise. She liked praise, just like any other person, but that changed in high school. She had a rather attractive English teacher her freshman year of high school. The type of teacher that all the boys and girls swooned over. When he gave her kudos on her papers, Iris felt a tingle run through her body. She didn’t really question that feeling, just enjoyed it whenever it happened, then forgot about it.

When she was at the movies, making out with her high school boyfriend senior year, he whispered in her ear that she was good with her tongue. Iris got that tingling feeling again, grabbed his face and kissed him harder. After she got home, she laid in bed, thinking about what had happened. She was familiar with the concept of kinks, thanks to the internet, but this wasn’t like the usual suspects, like glasses or hair-pulling. She decided not to dwell on it, instead getting up to have her nightly conversation with Barry.

It wasn’t until a similar incident happen with Eddie, when she was straddling his lap and he told her how pretty she looked on his lap grinding and such, she felt her engine rev up. The next day, she did some research and found out what she had was a praise kink. Whenever someone praised her during sexual situations, she got incredibly turned on. She never got to tell this to Eddie, never finding the right time. And she certainly hadn’t told Barry…..

Barry was determined to solve the mystery of Iris’s new sexual behavior. During a rather heated heavy-petting session on their couch, Barry told her her lips looked lovely. Iris just hummed her acknowledgement, then went back to kissing his neck. While they were having sex, he said her breasts were exquisite, she just smiled and wrapped her legs around him tighter. But, Barry wasn’t the type to give up. Finally, when Iris was cooking breakfast, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered that her ass was lovely. Iris turned the fire out from under the eggs and put down her spatula.

“I know what you're doing, Barry,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“You’re trying to figure out my kink,” she said, turning around.  
“What? No, I’m not!” he exclaimed, letting go of her waist.

“Yes, you are,” Iris said, wagging a finger at him, “Ever since that night three days ago, you’ve been trying to figure out my kink.”

“Well, can you blame me? I told you mine,” he said, “Not to mention, that night was.... pretty amazing.”

Iris heaved a huge sigh. “Fine,” she said, “I’ll tell you. Have you you ever heard of praise kink?”

Barry blinked his huge baby giraffe eyes. “No….” he said, shaking his head.

Iris let a huge laugh. “Finally, something the great Barry Allen doesn’t know. Praise kink means that instead of the usual dirty talk getting me off, it’s praise, especially if I’m doing something right or being told I’m being good.”

Stunned, Barry stared at Iris for a moment.

“Well, say something,” Iris demanded.

“How long have you’ve known about this?” Barry asked.

“It started in high school, but I didn’t know it had a name for it until recently.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“You’re only boyfriend who actually put in the effort to try and figure it out.”

Barry smiled and turned Iris around so her back was to his chest. “So, when I praised your looks…?” he asked.

“Much appreciated, but doesn’t really do anything,” she said.

“However,” he said, slipping his hand under his sweatshirt she was wearing, past her panties and slipped two of his fingers inside her, “if I say you’re doing so well, taking my fingers inside you?”

Iris shuddered, a breathy ‘yes’ brushed past her lips.

Barry smirked, continuing to work his fingers in and out of her and saying things like how she was being so good right now, letting him touch her. Iris being drowning in the feelings and praise Barry was giving, wanting nothing more than to please him. Just as she was close to the edge, Barry whispered that a good girl would come right now, pumping his fingers faster. Iris, hearing that and wanting please, came right there in their kitchen, a orgasmic wave sweeping through her and a loud moan falling from her lips.

As Iris slumped in his arms, Barry picked her up and sped to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and slipped off her panties. Iris lazily looked at Barry and gave him a satisfied smile. He laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

Yes, Barry Allen was always a scientist and he planned to study this new branch of the science of Iris West very thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are definitely welcome as this is an exercise before I start my Flash Big Bang!


End file.
